This is a five-year competitive renewal application from the GCRC Program at the University of Southern California. The program has been funded continuously for 36 years and has undergone two very major changes since the last site visit three years ago. 1. The Parent GCRC program at Los Angeles Country - University of Southern California Medical Center opened a new 9,693 square foot facility on July 24, 1994. The new unit has a 6-bed outpatient study area and a 14 bed inpatient ward with isolation rooms and a 3-bed area that is convertible for outpatient studies. CDMAS and biostatistical facilities and administrative offices. The opening of this facility has been followed by a remarkable increase in utilization by investigators from a variety of disciplines. 2. On July 21, 1995, we celebrated the opening of a new Satellite GCRC at Children's Hospital of Los Angeles. The unit features cutting edge research in human gene therapy and bone marrow transplantation, for which it provides unique core lab facilities. The new satellite has already experienced remarkable growth with addition of programs in HIV infection and neurological and oncological disorders in children. The Parent and Satellite GCRCs have integrated their administrative leadership and Scientific Advisory Committee and they have developed joint training and biostatistical support programs. The addition of the Satellite GCRC has expanded the breadth of scientific activities to the mutual benefit of both Units. In the next grant cycle, major research directions at the Parent GCRC will take advantage of our unique patient populations to conduct: 1) large population studies of the pathogenesis of complex disease (hypertension, diabetes, atherosclerosis); 2) studies of HIV and HIV related diseases in children and adults; 3) disease prevention, including three separate diabetes prevention programs in high risk minority groups. We will also continue to develop our Molecular Medicine Core facility. The focus for the Satellite GCRC in the next cycle will be on gene therapy, gene studies of HIV infection, and diversification of the research programs that use the new facility. We have entered a period of remarkable growth-fostered by GCRC support and driven by the success of our investigators in obtaining peer-reviewed funding. We look forward to continued growth and success in the next grant cycle.